


The Hot Summer Air

by Thebearandthemaidenfair



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Someone should inform me what kind of things go in tags, i guess, pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebearandthemaidenfair/pseuds/Thebearandthemaidenfair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shot rang through the hot summer air, followed by a soft thud. Then everything was quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hot Summer Air

A shot rang through the hot summer air, followed by a soft thud. Then everything was quiet.

"G-Gavin?"

He fell to his knees and gently lifted the limp body into his arms. His surroundings began to move again. There was shouting and fighting and a few more gun shots but none of it reached Ryan. All he could see was Gavin before him. All he could see was the hole in his chest, with blood gurgling out steadily and dripping onto Ryan's blue jeans.

As realization began to slowly sink in the taller man wondered dully if he had a matching hole in his chest. That's what it felt like anyways. Tears began to roll down his face and into the wound. He clutched at his love's body tighter.

"Gavin come on you have to get up Geoff's here and he wanted to talk to us about something. Now's not the time to go to sleep come on Gavin wake up WAKE UP."

Ryan was shuddering as he shook Gavin's body roughly. His head just swung side to side lifelessly, all the light was gone from his once bright eyes. Sobs raked Ryan's body again and again while he kept desperately trying to wake Gavin up.

He stayed like that for what seemed like eternity. Just holding Gavin close and crying. Gavin's skin felt cold. Ryan opened his eyes long enough to notice that there was a gun next to him now. He heard police siren's and Geoff's shouting in the back of his mind but ignored it.

The sun glinted off the cold steel as Ryan lifted the firearm. He glanced at Gavin, then at the weapon in his hand. Gavin's lips were cold as he kissed him and raised the gun to his temple.

"I love you, Gavin."

A shot rang through the hot summer air, followed by a soft thud. Then everything was quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading this! Sorry if it's short I'm not really good at writing long stories yet but I'm working on it! Apparently I only have inspiration for stories at 4 o'clock in the morning but hey at least I have inspirations. Any constructive criticism or praise you leave in the comments in greatly appreciated!


End file.
